Many network pages and other forms of network content require payment for access. For example, network sites for newspapers and magazines are increasingly erecting “paywalls” that charge users for access. Music files, video files, electronic books, and other forms of content often are subject to charges for access. When users attempt to access protected content, they are typically redirected to another network page that prompts them to authenticate and/or enter payment information. Alternatively, users who lack rights to access the content may simply be denied access and shown an error.